


Evan In The Bathroom

by orphan_account



Series: deh and bmc crossovers!! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathrooms, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Social Anxiety, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Well - Freeform, jared is kind of an ass in this, notice me ao3 tag of the day senpai, one bathroom, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared drags Evan to the biggest party of the fall. Soon after they come, Evan is overcome with anxiety and races to the bathroom. Connor comes into the bathroom later, and is less than happy to find someone already angsting in there.





	Evan In The Bathroom

Why did Jared have to force him to come here? Evan didn’t know if he could last all night… there was so many people… pushing and shoving… screaming and shouting…

It was a nightmare.

Evan’s anxiety was screaming at him. Get out of here! He clutched the red Solo cup filled with coke (that was probably spiked) to his chest.

So many people…

Somebody bumped into Evan. Evan stumbled and dropped his cup, spilling the sticky liquid everywhere.  
Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. They’re all going to hate me now. Why are you so stupid Evan… why’d you have to drop it…

He felt like everyone was staring at him and judging him. The base from the music was so loud. His heart pumped and his breathing quickened. Everyone is looking at me... Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran to the upstairs of the house (whose house was this, anyway?) and locked himself in the bathroom.

Evan collapsed over the toilet seat (it was closed) and sobbed. He knew it was a bad idea to come here. Jared made him come. Of course, Evan wasn’t going to blame Jared. He never could. This was a mistake… he shouldn’t have come.

Maybe he could just stay in here the whole time. It’s not like anyone would notice. Jared would probably just scan the room for him when he leaves, then he would shrug when he didn’t see him and leave.

Evan wiped his eyes and splashed his face. He glanced up and saw the mirror. I’m a wreck… he thought. Evan sucked in a shaky breath and reached for the door handle, then pulled his hand away. No one wants me here anyway. I’ll do everyone a favor and just stay in here.

He stepped in the bathtub and slumped against the wall.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Someone was knocking on the door. Evan peeked out of the shower curtain to see if someone was coming in. He hoped no one was coming to use the bathroom.

The door opened and a boy with long hair came in and slammed the door behind him. Wait… was that Connor Murphy? The school druggie? Don’t call him that, that’s rude. 

Connor sighed loudly and dug around in his pocket for something. Evan guessed he didn’t find anything because Connor groaned, annoyed.

Connor looked around the bathroom and almost screamed when he locked eyes with Evan. Evan bit his lip, getting out of the bathtub.  
“What the fuck?!” Connor said loudly. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“I-I just-just came i-in here… i-it was t-too loud… out there…” Evan stuttered, his anxiety growing again, “S-sorry..”

Connor was looking at him like he was some creeper or stalker or something. Evan nervously fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.  
Connor seemed to make up his mind about something because he said, “Well, as long as we’re both in here… let’s not talk to each other.”

Wow. That didn’t go as expected. Evan couldn’t tell if something good just happened or if something bad happened. He slid down the wall and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Connor sat on the toilet seat (like the author typed earlier, it’s closed).  
“So, uh, wh-what are you doing here… in the bathroom?” Evan asked, trying to break the silence.

Connor looked at him like he wanted to kill him. Evan shrunk into himself.  
“Everyone outside is annoying,” Connor said finally. Oh, that makes sense, Evan thought.  
“What about you?” Connor asked. Evan had already sputtered out some sort of explanation earlier, but he guessed that it probably didn’t make any sense.  
“A-anxiety,” Evan said quietly. Connor nodded, like he knew what Evan was talking about.

After a few moments of silence, Connor asked, “How did you get that cast? Did you break your arm?”  
“I… fell… off of a tree,” Evan replied.   
That’s a lie and you know it.  
You. Let. Go.

“Oh. Can-uh, can I sign it?”  
Wait, what? Someone actually wanted to sign his cast? Why? Did that mean… Connor wanted to be his friend? Stop it, Evan, he told himself, Don’t get your hopes up.  
Evan realized that he had just been staring at Connor with his mouth open for the past minute.  
“Y-yeah! S-sure!” he said quickly.

Connor found a sharpie in one of the drawers from the vanity and wrote “CONNOR” in large letters, filling up the front of Evan’s cast. Evan held his breath as Connor wrote.  
“There,” Connor capped the marker, apparently satisfied with his work.

Evan looked at his cast, smiling slightly.  
“Thank you,” he said. Connor just shrugged.  
“All I did was write my name.”  
“Y-you’re the first person to sign, th-thank you,” Evan bit the inside of his cheek.  
“You’re welcome,” Connor said, shrugging.

Who knows… maybe Evan and Connor could be friends… or more than friends…  
(In the future, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably really bad lol. i hope you liked it anyway!! go check out my quotev!!  
> @.TEDtaco


End file.
